I remember you
by keeganallensbutt
Summary: What would have happened if Toby never returned to Rosewood after being sent away? Toby and Spencer meet again in a club when Spencer is going through a tough time.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Life seemed good lately. I had a steady job at a law firm I just opened and I have an amazing boyfriend. It's so weird to think that Wren and I just met a year ago and we're engaged! Everyone said it was rushed, but honestly it's the best decision I've ever made.

I'm just so happy that my life has come together after being harassed, stalked and tortured for my whole teenage life; I never thought I would get my life back on track.

Chapter 1

I was finishing work at five today. I couldn't help but stare at the clock where it read four thirty-five. I knew that staring at the clock supposedly made the time go slower so I stopped and tried to distract myself by thinking about Wren. He said he's going to have a surprise for me when I get home from work. I can only imagine it's something totally romantic, Wren always has romantic stuff planned for us. One time I came home and there was even a string quartet in the living room just because he felt like surprising me.

I look up at the clock again; it read four fifty-nine. I grabbed my handbag, not needing to double check I have everything since I already packed my stuff up an hour ago. I passed John, my boss, on the way out. John had a crush on me all through college. I didn't know at the time, but turns out when we were studying he was really looking down my shirt or at least trying to. I never wore anything revealing, so I don't even know how that worked. I only know all this because he slipped it out once when he was drunk. It didn't bother me though; it was kind of flattering in a weird way.

When I arrived at my tiny, one bedroom apartment it was six twenty-five. Wren was sitting at the dining room table with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass in front of him.

_Great surprise_ I thought.

"Hey, Spencer. You're home early." He slurred.

"Uh, Wren, are you..." I paused to look around. I scanned the dining room and saw Wren's suitcases and bags packed, neatly stacked.

"What's going on? Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Spencer, please sit down. Please." He said, clearly wasted.

I sat down across from him and oh god it smelt like he had bathed in vodka for two hours.

He stared at me, his expression not giving any hint as to what was going on and why he was acting strange.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"Spencer, I'm so sorry for" he took a shot of vodka. "For what I have done, it is unforgivable"

"What did you do…?" I asked warily.

"I've been seeing another girl. For a while now and" he paused again for another shot of vodka. "I have kept this from you for a long time now and I'm only telling you now because… because well I'm getting married to her and-"

"You cannot be serious right now. Tell me you're fucking joking, Wren. We've been together for one year and you go and cheat on me with some skank?! For fuck sake we are ENGAGED!" I shouted.

"Who _is _the skank anyway, Wren?" I added. At this point I had gotten up from my chair to get ready to hit him.

He got up from his chair and walked over to his suitcases and bags.

"It's… It's." He paused to take a deep breath. "It's Jenna Marshall." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he cringed.

"You low life bastard, do you have any ide-"

"I'm sorry, Spence. I really am sorry." He said as he walked towards the door.

I didn't know what to do; I picked up the nearest item next to me, a photo frame that held the memory of mine and Wren's four month anniversary, and threw it at him. It barely even hit his back and then he was gone.

I dropped to the ground. It felt like no air could reach my lungs.

I sat there staring at nothing for an hour. I was still too shocked to cry or react in any way. I mean, this morning he kissed me and told me he loved me. This afternoon he tells me he's engaged to that skank Jenna?!

I looked around and noticed that on the table was Wren's half empty (or half full) bottle of vodka. I got up and walked over to it. Seeing the vodka reminded me that getting drunk always helped me forget about a break up. I decided I would go to a club tonight and find a rebound guy, which always helped me as well.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, I had arrived at a club called "Blue Moon". I was wearing a really short, could almost be a shirt, black dress with my highest heels. My hair was curled and my make up perfect.

When I stepped into the club it was packed full of people, the music was so loud I could feel the vibration in my chest. I headed over to the bar, despite the club being packed I still found a seat to sit in, and ordered a shot and a vodka soda. I had two shots of Wren's vodka before I got ready, it got me tipsy because I'm a major light weight but now the buzz was gone.

I received my shot and without hesitating, I drank it straight away. The vodka burnt my throat but I didn't care; the memory of Wren telling me that he was leaving me to be with Jenna hurt way more than anything else could right now. I ordered another shot, then another, then another. I sat miserably at the bar for hours watching everyone dancing. They looked so careless, letting their bodies move to the music, getting drunker and drunker. At this moment, I felt so lonely even though I didn't know what I'd expected, I'd come to the club by myself.

In the last hour I had gotten extremely drunk and forgotten about Wren. I don't even remember getting up from the bar and going to the dance floor, but that's where I was. I was letting the music control my bodies like I had seen it take control of the other people I watched when I was moping.

I heard someone say my name and tap my shoulder. When I turned around, I was staring into the most beautiful blue pair of eyes I had ever seen. Then I noticed it was Toby Cavanaugh; he and I had been neighbours until he supposedly made his step sister Jenna blind by setting fire to the house when he was sixteen. He got sent away, and no one in Rosewood saw him since then.

"Spencer!" he said, snapping me out of memory lane.

"Toby?!" I shouted back

"Yeah, hi Spencer, I haven't seen you in so long!" He shouted over the music.

He pointed over to the door, indicating he wanted to go outside so we could actually hear each other. I nodded my head.

We started walking._ Crap! _I thought. _I am really drunk, wow. _I giggled in my head.

I was stumbling all over the place until BAM! My face hit the floor of the club. My purse landed with a thud in front of me, I picked myself up with the help of a strong set of arms. When I was back on my feet, Toby was laughing at me. He handed me my purse I had dropped when I fell over my own feet and I hit him with it playfully on his chest.

"Hey, it's not funny." I joked.

"Sorry, but it really was funny." He said while laughing. I couldn't stop thinking about how hot he is.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he shyly asked.

So. Damn. Hot.

I said yes. Within 10 minutes, we were in a taxi making out, his tongue exploring my mouth and his hand on my thigh.

_Fuck Wren, _I thought.


End file.
